Changes in all of us
by NotLostJustWandering
Summary: Some people change wether it's Jess Aarons Leslie Burke or Scott Hoager. But is it always for the better. Bad summary good story SHLB Read and Review


Falling, falling, falling. For what seems to be centuries but what really about five feet is. Then I hit my head HARD on the ground and water covers me. My eyes sting, my breath lost. Every thing in my head was going dark. Then I see hand guy hands It's, it's…

"Wake up Les'"

"Coming dad" ok that was freaky, I thought. The same dream on and on and on for years. _It_ happened when I was twelve (now im 17that memory, I still don't know who saved me, I fell unconscious after that. I don't know if it's Jess or not because he doesn't like to talk about it. He even gets uncomfortable with just mentioning that rope.

As for Terabithia well it isn't our imagination its REAL no joke we really have to rule it. Jess Maybelle and I.

"Get down here now Les'"

"Im Ready!!!!!"

I put on my blue jean short skirt blue tank top and leather green jacket and black leggings. And my shell necklace. Also I put in a little blue highlights in my hair which now hit my lower back. And a little mascara and eyeliner

"Ok ok im here im here don't make breakfast Jess and I are getting a bite at DQ's before school,"

"Love you bye"

"Back at yah."

I closed the door and walked over to Jess's house on the outside it showed his new convertible(Jess's family had come in with a lot of money making him no longer the farmer boy but the co captain of the varsity football team)

"well isn't it Cave Girl" said a voice behind me

"Scott," (he lives right across the street from us to my dismay)

"do we have to go through this every day? GO AWAY" I said firmly.

"But it's just so fun messing with you" he teased

I turned around and tried to slap him but he moved to quickly.

"Miss me miss me now you gotta kiss me"

"You are so immature"

Just then Jess opened the door, looking so hot, he was defiantly taller and muscular and his hair was longer but not to long and hotter. And right behind him was 15year older Maybelle who lost her baby fat got taller and grew her hair.

"Maybelle's coming with us is that ok?" he asked

"of course"

"oh and we gotta pick up Claire," ps his new girlfriend cheerleader blond and wears too much mascara for her own good. "she's gonna, what is he doing here" He said tilting his head toward Scott.

Scott put his hand around my waist and did an evil smirk "awww babe you didn't tell him about us?" I elbowed him in the gut which caused scott to groan and Jess to laugh

"We gotta go," I said then turned around to Scott who was still on the ground "by Scott" I said with a smile.

We got in the car Jess I sat in the front seat of the convertible and Maybelle sat in the back.

"Sooooo" Jess said trying to make conversation"What did he mean by you guys were dating?" OMG what is with him? He was so protective and not in the jealous way either (Which sux 4 me)

I rolled my eyes "Oh that we were both at a party started making out then well you know…" Jess's mouth dropped. "LESLIE" Maybell started to do that laugh you do with your best friends when you start talking about a hot guy.

"I don't blame you he's hott" she said

"LESLIE" Jess said once again.

"Kidding just kidding he was being Scott the sick perverted guy he is. Not that he didn't try to get with me once in a while," Jess sighed in relief. Maybelle still laughed.

"Come on Les he is hott" Maybelle said again

"Yeah he is I mean he's muscular hott his hair his bod everything and omygod his gorgeous eyes they're just soo"

"O my god you like him "

"Leslie, he is and will always be a jerk I cant believe you like him!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jess said

"Never said I did just said he was hot is that such a problem Jessie Aarons?"

" Well no I guess…"

"Just Let me do what ever I Want ok"

"Ok ok Les I get it"

After that it was a long silence.

"SoMaybelle got any guys in your life _other _ than your brother and your father? Wink Wink" I said

"Les ill tell you once we get back from school well go to your house and talk there cause I don't think my bother wants to here about my life like _that" _she said giggling "Not to mention your new bf Cha…"

"Shh" I said meaning 4 only for her to hear.

"Wait, who's he? This Chad dude? And who is yours Maybelle?" Jess asked (he is sooooo nosy)

"Jess…" I started "you really don't want to know"

"No I think I do"

"No you don't" I said in my flirty way" while he parked at Claire's house. Her house was about, what, a quarter of a mile away from school and yet she still had to ask Jess for a ride.

"Yes I do" He said putting his face really close near mine. For a second I thought he was about to kiss me but then…

"Jessssssssssiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeee baby" (GAG) Claire. She grabbed his head and started kissing him I mean _REALLY _kissing him. I wanted to cover Maybelle's eyes.

"Keep this up and we'll be late for school." I said rudely. What?!?!?!?!? She really gets on my nerves. She is the total dimwit.

"Jess can I sit in the front?" she pouted.

"Sorry seats taken" I said before Jess could answer.

"I wasn't even talking to you bitch" she made the word bitch go extra loud.

"Well to bad,"

"Wanna know it's _my _boyfriend so I can sit next to him"

"One: I could care less if I could sit next to Jess Two: it's the principal of the thing And Three: That's your boyfriends sister who your going to be sitting next"

"Jess do something"

"Wanna know what im out of here!"

"No les it's no fun when your not around" Maybelle begged.

"Leslie gets in the car" Jess said in a way like I was annoying him.

"No, and my name is now Les not Leslie, also Maybelle I'll see you at school, don't worry bout me Maybelle im just going to hitch a ride." I said

"No way, that is so dangerous!" Maybelle said

"Im a big girl I can handle myself, Seeyah l8tr May, Bye Jess, Go to Hell Clair!"

Claire looked shocked. I mean she calls me a bitch all the time but when I tell her to go to hell she looks like I shot her.

"Im not leaving unless you get in the car!" Jess threatened

"Fine be late then"

"Get in NOW!"

"Oooo im scared"

Then I just walked away.

I walked for about a block when, guess who, Scott arrived.

"what happened farm boy and cave girl got in a fight?" Ps. That was our nicknames when we were younger and we never really grew out of it. I mean Jess is pretty much rich and I now have a TV those names will stick with us forever.

"Scott, Scott,Scott don't mess with me right now you really don't know what I'm capable of" This only caused him to smile.

"Schools pretty far, hop in." He said, like, seriously. He wasn't making fun of me or anything. For a second I was about to just go, keep on walking. But then Jess, Maybelle and the intruder. He did not have to tell me twice. I jumped into his hot convertible and we drove of before any one could say anything.

My hair was blowing and the music was blasting.

"So what happened, also you should be glad I let your freak germs get in the car."

"Jess and his girlfriends and idiot also im ignoring the other comment."

"yeah I didn't know farm boy was an idiot ,freak but not an idiot but don't let me stop you from thrashing him I'd join in if I wasn't driving. And as for Claire, come on Cave girl, you should know that I mean she's the definition of dumb blonde, no offence" he said referring to my blonde and not to much but just the right amount of blue highlighted hair.

"None taken Scroager" oops.

" And she is just nothing deep like you and Jess were I should know I used to date her and…Wait what?" Damn! I thought he forgot about the Scroager comment,

"what do you mean?" I said trying to pretend like I said Hoager instead of Scroager.

"Now _you're _acting like a dumb blonde! I heard you and farm boy talking 'bout a scroager before not Hoager, Scroager."

I stared at him blankley. MAN I was a good actress.

"what ever Cave Girl"

Then it was silent for like 5 minutes. Just me him and Cupid chokehold which was playing in the radio.

Then we got to school when we pulled up, all I could see was Jess staring daggers into me.

"Uhh see you later Cave Girl"

"Seeyah Scroa- I mean Hoager. Before he turned fully around I stopped him.

"Wait" I pleaded

"What?"

"I might need a ride home"

A smirk crept into his lips.

"or I could just take the bus" I said trying not to give him the pleasure of thinking he was my last resort.

"It's ok meet me here at 3:30"

Then I turned to face Jess.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"Which one do you want me to explain me calling your girlfriend a bitch, Chad, Me not listening to you…" I said impatiently

"No, Scott!!!"He was really fuming.

"Jess, Jess, Jess…"

Then I turned around and headed to the school.

"I mean Leslie I understand if youre Jealous of Claire I mean"

I turned around may face was so red and my eyes showed so much anger that Jess had to step back.

"Want to know what the day I get jealous of _her _is the day hell freezes over soo many times that winter is common in hell."

Then right after that Claire came.

"how was the ride " she asked sarcastically.

I just ignored her and walked away.


End file.
